


A little team get-together

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Team Juniper was a little bit closer than most would think. Pyrrha Nikos laments that her boyfriend always wants to receive her hard shaft, rather than to treat her as a girlfriend, whilst her other teammate Nora laments the lack of initiative that her boyfriend Ren shows. The solution? A little get-together!Commissioned work for an anonymous commissioner.This work features futa-on-male sex. Beware!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A little team get-together

**A commissioned piece of work by an anonymous commissioner.**

**This work features futa-on-male sex, as well as bisexual encounters.**

**For commission information, reach me at cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos had a problem. Not that it was something that’d impact her life in a negative way, but more in the personal sense. Being on a team with a hunk of a leader and two people who said that they were together-together finally after she caught them entangled in bed together, Ren’s body bouncing on Nora’s firm shaft.

That Nora was a futa just like herself had been some sort of bonding experience, as they’d talked a bit about how it was like. Strapping in an extra part of yourself took preparation, something that she knew well from her professional life in the fighting arena.

It was her... boyfriend. Jaune Arc. Her team leader, the guy who’d been adorable at the start, and after she’d mustered the courage, the best partner that she could get, but...

He wasn’t using her pussy. He wasn’t treating her as a girlfriend, properly. She wanted to hold hands, to feel him take her on a wild, hot ride, to feel herself be pressed against the bed and be taken, rather than always be the giver. With Ren and Nora, it was a clear distinction. Nora was the one with energy, slamming into Ren’s tight little rump without any hesitation or restraint, Ren only commanding her to do things outside of the bedroom because he was sensible, but...

“Hey Pyrrha.”

She looked at her boyfriend and team leader and blushed. Here he was again, stripped down to only a set of underwear whilst she was in only a set of lingerie, the bra having been a challenge, and her member already starting to grow. It was a response, something that she’d gotten suddenly after she’d slept with him.

“How’s my cute-as-a-button girlfriend today?”

She didn’t feel like a girlfriend, as his hands grabbed her groin and massaged her balls. Her pussy started to leak, a shuddering breath coming from her lips at the touch, a shiver that worked up and down and through her. It was hard to focus, as she felt him touch her. He wanted her to take him, to make him feel good, and would-

 _“_ Ah!”

Her underwear was gone, and his fingers were teasing over the head of his shaft. She helplessly stared down at him as he teased over the head, the smile on his lips irresistible.

“Jaune, Hmm... A bit... Ah!”

The lips slid over the head and gently she could feel the teeth trace over it, a low groan coming from her mouth at the senses exploding from that touch.

“Doesn’t it feel good?”

_‘It does, but...’_

She shuddered, feeling how her hips pushed forward, as he’d already gotten to his knees. She felt the warmth of his mouth around her engorged cock, a quiver from her mouth and her lips making itself known as a deep shiver through her upper body, her breasts already moving with a slight bounce, as she thrust her hips forward, the audible ‘pop’ as he released her head, his fingers stroking over her balls, above her slit.

“That’s a good little Pyrrha. Going to cum all down your boyfriend’s throat, hmm? Want to make me gag on that hard cock of yours?”

She was only a little bigger than he was, a courteous woman might have commented on that, but she was feeling how his fingers stroked over her sack, pulling and tugging. She felt good, better than before. Slow little breaths, as he continued, his lips against the side and sliding up.

“Come on, tell me what you want today... My ass is hungry for you, Pyrrha.”

It was lewd. It was lewd, teasing and she wanted it, her hips bucking. She was a slave to her desires, but she wanted to feel like a woman, not as a man, not only using her fleshy cock to slam into that tight puckered hole that was so yielding to her, she wanted to be held, to feel _him_ inside of her, to be the one who took it for once, rather than-

“That’s it, that’s it... Come on, just let it go.”

She was weak. Her cock was already getting ready, as his tongue slid under the balls and then drew a slick trail upwards, a gasp, his hands grabbing her thighs as he deepthroated her in one go. She shivered a little at the feeling, at that momnt when she knew that he was-

Pyrrha Nikos lost her willpower then, as her partner deepthroated her and did a little gag-choke with his throat, the sound making her feel lost, as he drew the pleasure out of her, and she could only see those eyes looking at her, her hands at her sides, not wanting to take control, she wanted to-

He pulled off, her shaft spit-shined and dripping with his saliva. It had been good head, best head, the feeling of that head being gone making her feel like the world had frozen over and she’d only been allowed to take a small blanket, and she wanted ice-cream.

“Aren’t I good enough, Pyrrha?”

An accusing tone, as his hand took her shaft and tugged it. A whimper came from her lips as her boyfriend teased her once more. He always did. He always managed to take the best out of her and make it into an explosion of lust, and she’d be pounding away into him again, hilting her shaft inside him until she groaned and blew her load.

“These balls need to be drained, Pyrrha. They’re so full, they’re loaded with sticky spunk, all for the boyfriend... Come on. Cum.”

She wasn’t going to last. She loved him, because he was funny, didn’t see her as something special, but just as a girlfriend and-

Her cock erupted, as her boyfriend’s face sat awaiting of the eruption, streaks of white milk-like seed dripping off his face, eyes closed, just letting her cum. She’d come again, and he’d been eager to make her. She wanted to be the one to do it, rather than to be the one doing it! Her lips around his shaft, her pussy feeling him claim it, to be below him and hearing him moan her name in a different way than ‘Pyrrha, fuck my slutty little bitch-butt’ or ‘Pyrrha, make me a messy little whore’.

“That was amazing.”

He was amazing, too. In public, when they were in need of someone to make the plan, he was shining like a beacon, someone who she could trust... But in private, when they were together and alone, he showed what he craved. Her. She wanted him to believe that, to know that it was more, even as he got on all fours before her and gave her the _look_.

She couldn’t resist that look, because it pleaded with her, because she knew that she’d submit again. A conundrum, a terrible conundrum and question, as she hardened again, rubbing the shaft against his fine buttocks. He had an ass. An ASS. A good fuckable ass that was as tight as a pussy, or so she’d imagined, and he just _begged_ for her to take it.

Not literally, though that’d happened a few times. A few times when she’d been unaware, and the warmth of his butt was stretching over her cockhead already, as she’d grabbed a hold of him. A soft whisper from her lips as she leaned over him like a mating dog, something that he’d said he liked, as his head lowered.

“Come on, Pyrrha. A bit further, just a bit...”

She wanted to be the one who’d say that, who was grabbed by the hair and then felt him penetrate her, to be the one who took, rather than the one who gave. Her shaft slid further into him and he gave a shrill little ‘AHH!’ sound, familiar to her ears, as she hilted herself in that firm ass, the young man below her shivering, as he turned his eyes on her. There was a thrill in those eyes, as he started to pump back against her, a shivering groaning guttural sound that came with that desire meshed through it, the smacking sound of his butt against her own loud within the dorm. Nora and Ren were still off somewhere, and her bra wasn’t really off yet, but she could feel him milk her again.

“Don’t I feel good, huh? Doesn’t this tight man-butt feel good for you, Pyrrha?”

A shiver that needed little explanation, something that burst through her body like an exploding water balloon, soaking her with that desire, as her hands grabbed his hips, tugging them against and he shivered, his balls twitching a little, as she let her fingers stroke over the balls between his legs, the sac that she’d barely been able to touch, as he upped the pace.

Pyrrha’s nipples were hard, brushing against his back as the sweat dripped down her brow, a low guttural groan from his lips as he came, that cock shooting a load over the ground, her fingers feeling the slimy load trail down from the head over his balls, as his words turned heated.

“Come on, Pyrrha. Who’s my little champion, huh? Fuck this butt good, like you fucked everyone else in the Arena.”

A lie, a taunt, she’d never been with anyone else, but oh so delightful to think about. Several of her opponents had been bitches, and her boyfriend’s ass tightened a little around her shaft, as the low guttural sounds of her mouth started to mingle with his own.

He did most of the talking. For someone who was used to fighting, she wasn’t much of a talker, but the way that he could incite her, inspire her and-

_‘Ahhh, I really want to be held.’_

She hadn’t offered that yet. She’d always been put in the driver’s seat, always feeling that tight ass and those soft lips around her cock. He was a servicer, someone who received and who teased and taunted her to love him harder, but he never quite... did that. He didn’t bend her over and smacked her rump, he never ripped her underwear down and pushed himself in. She’d not even blown him, always having felt his lips, and never quite tasted him.

“Come on. Show me what my greatest partner can do to me.”

It was a low guttural bellow from her lips as she came, a low-moaning ‘Jauuunneeee’ that seemed to twist into a higher pitch as she moaned with the desire, the hips pumping forward once more with strength, gusto and craving, a shudder that came with that desire making it once more prevalent to her that it wasn’t how she wanted it fully, but he pleaded with her, and she submitted to his pleas.

Thick gushing splatters of seed coated the insides of his bowels as her shaft erupted, pumping the thick slimy sperm into her lover’s butt, leaving a shivering Arc there, as he shuddered, gazing up at her with that smug contentness, her cock growing slowly flaccid inside him, her mouth searching for his own.

He kissed her back and she gave a warm smile, feeling how he reciprocated her love. It wasn’t quite what she wanted, but she could at the very least enjoy it for a little bit. She’d have to talk with Nora about things... Nora and Jaune were fairly similar in their manner of being. Ren and herself preferred the warmth, the care, but this...

“I love you.”

A soft whisper in his ear, a little indulgent tone, as he smiled, kissing her gently.

“You’re my girlfriend, Pyrrha.”

It didn’t feel like that. He was happy, though.

* * *

Nora Valkyrie was many things to different people. Excited? Yes. Enthusiastic? Yep! Extra horny? Yessir!

Her shaft bottomed out in her lover, Ren’s mouth giving a low, gut-wrenching sound as his body moved. Her tongue traced over his ear, feeling that tight butt wrap around her she-shaft, her balls patting against his own.

“Do you like that, hmm? Do you want it? Do you want some special syrup right in that tight man-pussy?”

It was teasing, tantalizing and eagerness together, as he pushed himself back, trying to take her in to the root, to the base, her hips smacking with the thunderous claps of her ass, his hair grabbed in a tight grip, head jerked back.

She was gentler and excited outside of the bedroom. Softer, less exuberant, more folding to the way... But when that tight little ass wiggled in front of her, Ren would take it. He never complained, never stimulated her more, even though he pushed himself down against her shaft more needily than before, to give her that high of orgasm, burning through her sensibilities as she just came, pumping her spunk into his bowels. A good guy, a good Ren, her guy.

That Ren and her were special together had been apparent since the first time that she’d gotten aroused, when she’d seen him shirtless during their early teens. It had been an acknowledgement of ‘this guy is cute’, and not in the way that Pyrrha often did it. Jaune got away with too much, whilst her Ren was definitely someone who enjoyed himself.

“Oops, let’s get you properly riding me, Rennie!”

His pink eyes were unamusedly gazing into hers, something of a thinning of his lips, but his legs braced themselves, as he slammed himself down, his cock smacking against her stomach, his balls rubbing along her shaft, the pale flesh rutting into that tight man-hole, unyielding in its hard pounding. She felt tightness wrap even closer, as she got closer.

“Nora... A bit less, okay?”

She moderated her tone a little, as she shivered a little. He was always good at making her feel a little bit better, a little bit more grounded, as he slid his butt around her hard shaft.

“Sure thing, Rennie.”

You listened to Ren the Man when he spoke, as he pushed himself up, turning around, his back facing her, his large butt wobbled a little as he thrust himself onto her once more, the brief numbness in her balls feeling like it was wonderful. Her mouth uttered a slow little gurgling sound, as her arms wrapped around him, pulling his back against her breasts, her nipples hard, as her hips pumped up into him.

Wielding a heavy hammer required strength. She could feel his cock smacking against her balls as she thrust up, her moans deepening, her teeth biting down on his neck. She wanted to hiss at him to cum, to coat the ground with his sperm and to make a mess, but he was just a shy boy, and she loved him.

“Are you going to cum? Is my coolest boyfriend going to cum and make a mess, huh? I fucking love your ass, Rennie, it’s so nice and snug and warm... Hmmm.”

It was so sinful, slamming her hard shaft into Ren’s tight little ass when he was being a little moody. She wanted to jackhammer that ass all night, but she knew that it was ‘couples time’ in the dorm, and they’d gotten themselves a little bit of privacy. Pyrrha could be a little shy, and there was always that embarrassment that lingered when she heard Jaune just coax his girlfriend into slamming her meat in that fat ass of his. How he’d managed to make Pyrrha buck and whine like that one time where she’d half-entered the room only to hear him make a sound like a drowning manslut as he got his creamy load was beyond her, but she felt it go through her and resonate. Pyrrha was a lucky girl, having such a slut of a boyfriend.

Her seed gushed inside her boyfriend, filling him up, a low groan, as he’d came earlier, her pussy dripping as well, needful of something to fill it. It was sadly the fact that stamina-wise, she was greater than her boyfriend in the field of endurance.

“Nora?”

He pulled off her in a single pull, his ass slowly closing back up, her slimy load dripping from it. She looked at his face, the serious expression on his features making her feel girlish. It wasn’t like she _always_ wanted to be in control. He obeyed, when they were intimate together. Sometimes, she’d had a brief thought of letting him take control, of being teased, taunted and given a reason the buck against him, aware that he held the reins.

“Let’s go and have a wash, okay? I love you.”

She smiled and let him lead her to the bathroom, aware that he was limping a little. She’d been a bit too rough, and his ass looked wonderful from her position.

“Do you think we can talk to Jaune? I’m... I’m curious, Ren. He’s a bit more assertive, and... Y’know? It’s not a bad thing to see... to see what it’s like being with someone who’s able to put Pyrrha in such a way.”

Jaune had to be some sort of domineering bedroom fiend, with how he’s managed to make Pyrrha blow her load so loudly that she’d made a hoarse shriek. If he could teach Ren a little...

_‘And maybe, we’ll be... well, I still want to fuck his tight ass, but it might be nice to feel... well, a bit more. Pyrrha seems to want to be a good partner, so perhaps... it’d be a nice thing to try it out? Share a bit of love...’_

* * *

“Share? Ren, are you... feeling alright?”

It wasn’t something that he’d immediately ask, but his teammate and friend was getting a little nervous, and he wondered briefly about whether he was doing the right thing by just talking about it aloud. The pink-eyed teammate pushed the hair out of his eyes, looking at him.

“Jaune, with Pyrrha... Are the two of you... _close_?”

The hesitation in the other young man’s face was something that brought out questions, and Jaune nodded. He and Pyrrha were close. She was _great_. Her cock was great, her personality was warm and he was just trying to make her happy.

The look of her green eyes brightening when she was about to come, feeling her well-trained arms wrap around him and hold him tightly was just amazing. It was different from his first time. It’d been an experiment, Terra had been introduced to the family, his sister had said ‘well, why don’t you?’ and he’d had a hot night. He preferred to receive, to make sure that his partner felt good, even though Pyrrha needed some prodding.

Her sensitive spots were around the base of the glans, and a little higher. Something that could easily push her over the edge, just enough to give him what he wanted, and the words that came out of his mouth to egg her on.

Dirty talk was hot. It was an art form that he’d tried to master, an art form that he was fairly fluent in, and with his hand properly lubed up with something slimy and slippery, Pyrrha just went wild, thrusting against his hand, bending him over and stuffing him, leaving him to reach that high. She was a champion fighter, someone who was better at being a Huntsman than he was, but she was also the girl that he liked.

“We’re still dating, Ren. Why? Are you and Nora...”

That’d be silly. Everyone could tell that Nora was definitely Rensexual, and the sight of Nora wearing something thin and tight around her groin for the time she went to bed definitely showed that she was short and packing heat.

“No, I...”

An odd look on his friend’s face, and the feeling like he was missing something hit him.

“Can we... do a team get-together? Something to just... have _fun_. Nora wants to... She wants to experience things. Things I’m not good at but you are. Sex.”

It was embarrassing, and Ren probably only managed to keep a straight face through the use of his Semblance, but it wasn’t much of a problem. He was the team leader, so a foursome... that’d work. Perhaps if he was lucky, he’d get to feel Nora in him as well, but Pyrrha would have to be okay with it as well.

“I’ll talk with her about it. I want us to be amazing together, not something that’ll collapse in a minute just because someone got their feelings hurt. You’re my team and I’m not great, but I’m working on it.”

Ren’s small smile was a comfort, as he dryly remarked.

“Working on making Pyrrha feel great.”

He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head with some embarrassment. He’d only done that a few times, and Pyrrha had been coerced a little to do something like that, out in the hallway. She’d been... She’d been a little distant. If she wanted it, he’d fuck her so hard that her dick turned to steel and her pussy just leaked.

_‘Yeah... Let’s have some fun together.’_

First, he’d have to find his girlfriend, though. A foursome with Ren and Nora... That made him feel a little giddy.

“Yeah... Nora is great, but she gets enthusiastic at times. How do you do it? Pyrrha’s so fit, so strong, but...”

Jaune laughed softly at the thought, knowing that Pyrrha was a little shy at times. She needed something to get her fired up sometimes, but he was trying to work on that.

“She likes it when I tease her a little. Telling her that she’s not good enough is something that gets her gasping, and when she fills me, it’s like a geyser, depending on how eager she is. She’s... heh, I don’t think I’m good enough for her at times, even when we’re in bed together.”

Ren nodded in thought, clearly mulling it over. It was something of a fondness he held for Ren, that placid decency that always saw him through whatever hairy spot he was in, knowing that Nora could be reined in with just a single touch.

“Nora is like you. Confident. Willing, and I’m not against making her feel good, but it- it feels like she wants more, like she wants to be... Different, I guess? A bit like you and Pyrrha, loving and with- but I just don’t know whether it’s just me.”

He loved his girlfriend, but he was aware that things weren’t always what they could be. She was so wonderful, especially when she was moaning his name as he bounced himself onto her shaft, holding on to him as she came inside once again, letting him hit that peak, and it was hard to imagine Nora not being the spunky and excited girl.

“Try and tease her a little bit, grabbing her by her groin and just telling her that she’s going to be coming buckets. Pyrrha reacts really well to that. She gets harder when I do that, and she’ll be just that bit more aggressive. But... I’ll talk about her being willing to do it. It’ll be good. Switch things up. If you don’t mind, could you...”

Ren looked understanding of his thoughts. If Pyrrha didn’t like how he did things, he’d want to make sure that she had someone who was better capable of handling her. Giving Ren a try with his girlfriend was... well, it didn’t feel proper, but if Ren wanted to switch a little, see what it was like, he’d not be against it.

“Nora will probably love it. She’s such a warm girl that I hope she’ll agree.”

Getting Nora to agree wasn’t the hard part. Getting Pyrrha to agree, was.

* * *

“You want... to have a foursome with Nora and me?”

Pyrrha repeated, just for certainty. Her partner and boyfriend’s smile was warm and she felt her heartbeat accelerate just a little bit. Was this the moment where he was going to pin her down and take her, make her feel that warmth of his hot spunk exploding inside her, making her feel like she was his princess?

“Well...”

His hand was getting her underwear down, disappearing under the skirt. She felt herself shudder, as his fingers deftly pulled the underwear down, a tremor going through her as she felt him push himself down. The warmth of his mouth around the head of her cock made her feel a deep desire, but she was...

_‘It feels good, but...’_

“Please, Pyrrha?”

She couldn’t deny him. She couldn’t say ‘No’ to those blue eyes, as his tongue slid over the head of her engorged lips, even with the skirt hiding his mouth from view.

“S-sure. D-do ask Nora, t-though.”

She could hope for that, at least, as her boyfriend took her deep in his mouth, and her balls smacked against her leader’s chin, a low guttural sound coming from her lips, the seductive, teasing words about her cock making her feel good.

She came within minutes of that sweet mouth working on her pole, Jaune gulping down the spunk like a well-trained boyfriend should...

But she wanted to see herself in that place, to feel his hand in her hair and be told to suck or choke on that cock of his. It wasn’t bad to be serviced every moment of the day, to feel that big butt pump on her cock, but she wanted to make him happy too!

* * *

“So, we’ve decided... Foursome. Ren and me, with you two.”

The announcement didn’t really make Nora feel very good, if she had to be honest. Of course, the cute-as-a-button Ren was involved, Jaune included, but she wanted to see what’d be done with Ren or Jaune taking control, rather than just feeling how that cute boy-bum banged her shaft like it was some sort of onahole. Not that she’d _minded_ the feeling, but it was nice to switch things up.

“So... For a bit of a start, we’ll make sure to service our lovely girlfriends.”

The boys stripped for them. Nora watched with rapt attention as Jaune’s body was exposed, intimately familiar with Ren’s already. Both young men already were used to sharing their bodies with their girlfriends, their cocks already showing signs of rousing. There was just that certain hint in the air that turned her on, as her own cock started to grow.

She turned to look at Pyrrha, whose eyes were a little more distant, the smile a little less genuine. She’d told Pyrrha to just go for the guy, and she’d done so, but was this really the best option? She didn’t know.

“Ladies...”

Ren didn’t speak up as he walked to her, laying his hand on her stomach, the brief pulse of his Semblance disturbing her arousal for a moment, before it came back full force, a euphoric rush. It was to guard against the brief sudden activations mid-sex, to prepare her for it, but her cock grew harder at the thought.

Jaune was already on all fours, pressing that fine ass against Pyrrha’s groin, as Ren looked questioningly at him. She would be raring to go if she didn’t hold the reservations, her fingers tracing along the shaft, watching as the spongy tissue inflated with hot blood, a sign of what she did for him.

“Come on, Pyrrha... Show Nora how we fuck.”

It was the reluctance in Pyrrha’s eyes, as the other futa huntress grabbed his hips and pressed her cock, still clad in her underwear, against the big butt. Both of them seemed to want their man to do something a little more, so Nora smiled.

“You’re in charge, Ren. Show me something great, and perhaps you’ll get to share...”

It was an in for him to take more control, more of that feeling, as his hand touched her shaft. She wanted more, she wanted to feel like how he felt, to be taken on a trip to pound town and to not be let up.

“I love you.”

That she knew, as her hand groped over his cock, both of their members aroused, stroked slowly, watching Pyrrha and Jaune get ready. Jaune’s face was already showing that craving, as Nora’s fingers wrapped around the head of Ren’s cock, their dicks aiming towards the two, as Pyrrha started to rock back and forth, giving that tight butt a slower fuck than the last time they’d seen her. She wasn’t fully in the mood yet, and Jaune glanced back at her.

“Come on, Pyrrha. A bit harder, you can do it! Give it to me hard, and I’ll-“

His head smacked against the ground as Pyrrha picked up the pace, driving herself into him, the smacking slapping sound of her balls against his own, a groan from his lips, as Nora pulled Ren along.

“Offer him your cock, Ren.”

She was going to see whether she could make Ren a little more domineering in the bedroom, because that’d be fun. Ren’s cock was released, as was her own, as Jaune’s face was suddenly beholden to two cocks. Pyrrha’s look was a little less certain now, as Jaune’s mouth opened and Ren’s cock disappeared down that mouth-hole like it was the final plug to a leak, a low moaning sound, as she grabbed Ren’s upper body and teased his nipples, her fingers squeezing and pulling as her erection rested against that manly butt of his.

“Come on, Ren... Doesn’t that feel good? Shut your team leader up with that cock of yours.”

She couldn’t help herself, the moaning from Jaune muffled by that cock of her boyfriend. She wanted to join in, to service that cock a little, but he wasn’t ready for that yet, she thought. Small steps, as Pyrrha fucked her boyfriend’s ass.

“Come on, Rennie... Show your leader what a real dick feels like. He’s been having thoughts about taking me, undoubtedly...”

There was no fear of that, she supposed. Jaune was loyal to his girlfriend, but the thought seemed to make Ren thrust forward, Jaune’s lips smacking, as a coughing sound came from them. Ren started to breathe heavily, as Jaune’s muffled moans came from his lips, a lower sound of carnal delight coming from the lips, a shivering sound coming with that sharp murmur, Nora’s fingers tugging hard on those nipples, as her boyfriend moaned.

“Fuck his little bitch mouth, Ren. Treat him like I treat you. Do a good job...”

Her boyfriend came down Jaune’s throat with a shuddering gasp, as Jaune moaned through the orgasmic infusion that he got through his mouth, Ren’s fingers grabbing Jaune’s head and holding it there until he was done, before he slipped out. She let go of him and gently sat him down on the bed, tuckered out a little from that orgasm. She’d have to be a good girlfriend... So she knelt in front of him.

“Nora, you don’t-“

Her fingers grabbed his balls and squeezed.

“I want to, Ren. Grab my head.”

A bit of directness, after that post-orgasmic haze, her own erection bobbing a little, as she felt that urge inside her swell up to be a good girlfriend, her mouth opening wide.

“Now, use me. Use your girlfriend’s mouth like how she uses your butt, Rennie.”

She wasn’t prepared to taste the seed, the salty taste enough of an oddity to make her wonder why, but not complaining about it. Jaune was gasping and groaning, as Pyrrha picked up the pace, still speaking.

“Going to cum in me, Pyrrha? Are you going to cum? Cum for me, Pyrrha. Fill me up.”

Pyrrha was moaning, gasping and groaning as Jaune thrust his bottom against her with a firm clap of the asscheeks, leaving her to hear that audible smack that came with their flesh meeting. Nora’s lips felt the length between them swell up once more, a shuddering breath coming from her boyfriend. His hands loosened a little, but she glared up at him. This was her time to feel like a girlfriend, so she wouldn’t have it ruined by Ren being reluctant.

She heard Jaune’s soft gasps in the background, hearing how he worked himself up to a frenzy, before the smacking and clapping of their mating bodies, Jaune’s butt giving small slurping squelching sounds that just sounded so lewd and needy, seemed to stop, as Pyrrha’s soft thrilled ‘Ah-hah... hah’ filled the room, her body jerking a little in the reflection, as she focused on her boyfriend’s cock.

Ren grew harder, and his hands were a little firmer on her head, making her head bob on his hard dick, like a good girlfriend should. She wanted to share her pussy with him, especially now. He wasn’t going to go out of this room without having had a taste of the Valkyrie, nope!

“So hard, Rennie... How does it feel?”

A gasp, as he groaned at her. That meant it was good. Rennie sometimes lost the ability to talk coherently if she made him feel good. Jaune was already getting up again, getting ready to fluffy Pyrrha for another go, Pyrrha’s member still standing erect, his hand jerking that hard pole, as he pushed her over to them.

“Ready to get busy, Ren? Let’s give these two women something that they’ll love.”

Jaune was confident, Pyrrha was hesitant. Nora could taste the cum on her taste buds still, but she didn’t relent in making her boyfriend feel great. He deserved to have a girlfriend that could be submissive for him as well, as she crawled over to Pyrrha, wiggling her rear seductively, her cock smacking lightly against her thighs, her head turning a little to look at him.

“Come, Ren...”

She wanted to see what Pyrrha would do, Jaune’s fingers squeezing on that hard erection, Pyrrha’s moans and whimpers loud in the air. It was a heady, deep smell of need and sex that clung to Pyrrha, as Jaune’s fingers glided over that shaft, an expert in handling her.

Ren was with her in a moment, at her side, crawling below her in a small motion, lifting her up. Not exactly a favourite position, but because he was a little taller than she was, she let him lift her up, her shaft between his buttocks, letting him feel the warmth of that shaft for a moment as she slowly rutted against him, a sultry groan coming from her lips.

“Going to cum all over Nora and Ren, Pyrrha? Going to be a good girlfriend and give your boyfriend a little bit of cum for him to eat?”

Jaune slid below, his lips pressed against the balls and slowly slurping over that large set of testicles, Pyrrha moaning, her hips thrusting forward once his fingers reached that peak, Jaune’s erection standing in front of the two of them.

Ren moved first, seizing the head of Jaune within his own lips, sucking on it, like Jaune had sucked on his cock. Jaune stiffened in posture, a soft ‘Ah!’ coming from his lips, as Pyrrha gave a low murmur. She was seeing the great and unflappable Pyrrha Nikos succumb, the slow and guilty pleasure building up.

“Cum for me, Pyrrha. Cum for me, let me see my girlfriend cum.”

Jaune wasn’t as confident now, as her Ren went down on him, a shudder going through her, her body rolling off him, a hand bracing herself for the impact, and then climbing against him, her own shaft grinding against his own, her balls feeling his rub against it. He moaned a little, as she clung to him, Jaune’s balls nearly resting against his forehead. It was an awkward position, Pyrrha the only one who was left standing, whilst Jaune held on to her in a half-crouched position, legs slightly spread and just working on Pyrrha’s shaft, Ren’s mouth in his groin... but hey, it’d been in the Karma Puta, or so she’d thought.

Nora’s eyes looked at those balls, and she gave them a slow lick, Jaune groaning and moaning, Ren gagging as he swallowed, Jaune clearly reaching his limit, as Pyrrha seemed to quiver, hearing the pleasurable sounds of Jaune’s orgasm. Seed dripped down onto her boyfriend’s hair as Pyrrha lost control, her body shuddering as she reached her pinnacle and then surpassed it, Ren’s hair sticky with the seed, and all four just shuddered a little, Pyrrha dropping against Jaune, putting him flat on his back, her cock slowly starting to shrink. She could feel Ren’s erection against her own, and she knew that she had to work a little.

“Sex, Ren. I want you to have sex with me. Put your cock in me and treat me like a girl.”

His manhood throbbed a little, and she felt him push her against the ground, her own erection laid against her stomach. It was going to be messy, with their own clothing only half-off, but the washing machine was for causes like this, as he put his cock against her pussy. She was on the pill, of course. Unstable periods were a bitch to get, and she was glad for it.

“Come on... Just... just treat me like a girl.”

She caught Pyrrha looking at her and then turn to Jaune, before she felt Ren enter her. A shuddering sound came from her throat as she felt that erection push into her.

_‘Yes!’_

* * *

Pyrrha looked at her boyfriend, as Nora was getting herself fucked. It looked nice, and she turned to Jaune, shifting a little, her cock flaccid now. He was leaning closer to try and grab it with his lips, mouth opening already. If he did that, she was lost. She knew she’d give in to the pleasure, so she pushed a finger into his mouth and tugged on his cheek, pulling his head aside.

“No. Just... let me get my stamina back, okay?”

Nora was making screaming sounds, loud sounds that made her stomach feel fluttery. She got off Jaune, readily shedding the blouse that she’d still been wearing, her gaze watching carefully for her boyfriend’s reaction. He seemed to understand that she needed a moment, as Nora’s pussy worked around Ren.

Her teammate had a firm grip on her, and Pyrrha offered herself.

“Touch me, Jaune. Just... Everywhere, but my cock.”

She was sure that he would do things with his hands that she wanted, and he did. Her erection was ready after half a minute, Nora giving a keening wail as she was filled up. Her pussy leaked as his fingers slowly drove into it with slow pumps, as Nora pulled her lover’s cock out and slurped the seed off it.

Pyrrha’s mouth was dry, desiring the same, aware that she had a boyfriend that would do everything to make her happy... but she was afraid.

_‘What if he doesn’t like it?’_

He was wiggling his hips already, and urging her, telling her to come and take him.

Nora grabbed his ass and Jaune’s face showed surprise, as Nora drove herself into him with a loud ‘Yeehaw!’, that cock disappearing into that tight ass, Nora’s expression turning into something a little more pleasure-wrapped. Ren came to join her, as he offered his rump to her, but Pyrrha shook her head. Seeing Jaune’s face show different shapes of ecstasy was different, as her hand stroked over her cock, looking for that moment, as her tip brushed against his nose.

“Want him to suck you, Pyrrha?”

He had, already. She was just testing it, feeling the need within her. Her pussy dripped, but she wasn’t pushing herself down yet, feeling Ren’s fingers stroke over her shaft. In a bold move, she grabbed him and pushed him there, Jaune’s mouth moving once more and starting to work on that cock, Ren’s mouth making a low moaning sound. That ass of his was nice and pliant as her fingers dug into it, spreading the cheeks and finding that pucker, before the blunt head pushed it open. Ren’s ‘AH!’ sound was loud, and she felt how that tight hole stretched around her.

“He’s a good leader, and a nice fuckhole... How’s my Ren? Doesn’t he feel good? He gave me a creampie just now, so I’m going to creampie that boyfriend of yours, Pyrrha.”

She could feel it, that tightness, that lightness of her breath. It was a slow high that settled, as she moaned, biting down on Ren’s left shoulder, driving herself into him, her ballsack smacking against his own, his cock driven into her boyfriend’s mouth with a dull smacking sound. She was an animal like this, just slaking her lusts with the tight hole, ready to pump a thick gushing load into the bowels of Nora’s boyfriend, feeling it come closer as Jaune gagged. He’d be tuckered out, she knew, tired from having to entertain Nora, and then she could tell him to fuck her, tell him that she was going to be his girlfriend and to love her like a woman.

Her balls emptied inside Ren in a low pitched groan, Ren’s orgasm drowning Jaune out, before she pulled Ren away, seeing Jaune’s mouth leak seed, coughing lightly. She moved without any hurry, grabbing something to drink, a can opened and then drank from, Nora’s thrusts making Jaune’s body rock, as Ren just dropped down onto the bed, his ass still gaping and slowly leaking cum. Jaune had more stamina than Ren did, Nora enthusiastically stuffing that ass.

Pyrrha laid down on the bed, spreading her legs, pushing her balls up and just pumping fingers into her sex, before Jaune would get to be Nora’s little cum sleeve, those balls emptied inside Jaune’s tight little pucker. Nora pulled out, giving a low panting whine as she did.

“Crawl over to the bed, Jaune. Your girlfriend wants her to fuck your pussy. Stop thinking about her, and think about you! Make her a woman, you cock-taking bitch, yeah!”

Jaune stood at the foot of the bed, his erection proudly on display, as she looked at him, begging him not to push himself down on her cock. She would do it, but she wanted it vaginally.

“Please, fuck me? I’m... I want you, Jaune. Like a woman.”

He looked guilty for a moment, as if it’d hit him how he’d just been thinking about her, something that she’d been worried about. His hands grabbed her legs and spread them a little more, the head of his cock leaking pre-seed, his eyes looking into hers.

“Sorry, I didn’t... I wanted to make you happy, and-“

She smiled, as his cock pressed against her sex, feeling the touch of his manhood, and then closed her eyes.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry... I should have been more assertive.”

She felt him push into her and felt a shudder, as he drove himself into her. She could feel the world around her fade out of view, looking into his eyes, kissing him, regardless of the taste of cum on his lips, as she felt him fill her.

She came, the seed dripping between her tits from the voluminous ejaculation, as she heard Nora loudly go ‘Up!’ and then felt a greater weight settle on top of her, as Ren’s face looked at her, and Jaune gave a soft groan.

“Time to make a JNPR sandwich... though I guess this is more a PJRN sandwich. We can be team Porn!”

Ren and Jaune groaned, even as Jaune started to tremble, his cock swelling up. Ren made a soft moaning sound, as Nora entered the pile, and Jaune started to lift them up. For someone who hadn’t trained during most of his life, he was strong. He raised himself up, Nora’s body nearly dropping off with an ‘oh no, shit, I’m slipping!’ before he drove himself into her.

Her cock flopped with his thrusts, as he used his strength to drive himself into her. Her legs came up, trying to keep him in her, trying to make sure that he was within her like a man and a woman did. She moaned his name, kissing him, as Ren seemed to awkwardly find himself with a pace, Nora’s slow thrusts making her feel little quiver-shocks of Jaune’s penis inside her.

A low groaning moan came from Jaune’s mouth as his cock swelled up inside her, that erection turning slowly into a hot hard diamond-like pole as he drove into her, the balls brushing against her sex, his hips thrusting still, as the end point of that stamina was reached. He moaned into her mouth her name, moaning it deeply and passionately as he spurted the seed into her pussy, Ren’s slow moans as he started to drive himself into his team leader harder, Nora’s excited little ‘You got creampie’d, Pyrrha!” making her feel giddy, as he laid on top of her.

They were an odd team of two couples, but they made things work. When Nora was done, she rolled off Ren, who had come twice, Jaune’s mouth not leaving her, a shuddering moan coming from Jaune as he slowly pulled out. It had been three orgasms for him, six for her. The feeling of being pinned down and pressed and held by him was entrancing, even as Nora grabbed her by the arm.

“Shower time, girlies and boys! We need to be squeaky clean!”

Pyrrha just went along with it. This was... definitely progress. She’d make sure that Jaune felt her love next time.

* * *

The feeling of a burning ass was nothing new to Jaune Arc. The feeling of his girlfriend’s pussy, taken during a foursome, was new. It was something that’d been an afterthought, the fear of not being able to perform as well as he could with her sex having silenced him from asking.

He would’ve hated to give her a bad time, and yet now they were in the shower, all four of them, Ren looking worn out, his stamina definitely the issue that plagued him, Nora and Pyrrha rubbing their bodies down with a sponge. They were the boyfriends of the hottest girls on Remnant, and Pyrrha looked happy.

“Did I... Did you enjoy yourself?”

Her smile was like sunlight after a long and harrowing storm, her eyes glinting. She grew harder, her cock standing at attention, Nora’s fingers brushing through Ren’s long hair, starting to apply shampoo.

“You did great, Jaune. You’re perfect, and... And I’d like it if you would have sex with me vaginally more. It’s okay to be a... a receiver, from time to time, but I want you to feel good too.”

Nora’s hand smacked his rump, as she pushed Ren under the spray, which his male best friend took with the grace that was allowed to him, soaking wet after the spray hit him. Nora’s cock was there, and he felt the urge to ride it. It was a little bit different from the submissive urges within him, with Pyrrha wanting him to take more control than she had, but...

“I’ll do my best. Now... How about I give you two a thank-you from your team leader?”

Getting double-stuffed was something that he’d been curious about, and Ren looked like he was three sheets to the wind, so he’d have to make sure that his girlfriend and Ren’s girlfriend were amply entertained. Those two cocks looked like they needed a bit of relief.

Jaune pushed himself against Pyrrha, rubbing his ass against that hard shaft, slowly grinding up and down, feeling the warmth invade through the rear, a slow hiss from Pyrrha enough, as he backed her up against the wall.

“Jaune, you really...”

He stood on his tiptoes and felt how Pyrrha’s shaft pressed against his pucker. His girlfriend loved him, but he wanted to do more for her. He glanced in the direction of Nora, seeing the confident smile, as his asshole felt stretched by Pyrrha’s fat cock, Nora’s own cock ready, as she got close.

“He wants a double stuffing of his buns, Pyrrha.”

He was embarrassed only for a moment as Nora kissed his chest, before she pushed her shaft against Pyrrha’s, his ass feeling like it was stretching around two of those cocks. His prostate, usually a place where he’d be able to hit properly when he bottomed out, was slowly massaged as Nora started to push her in, her lower lip bitten for a moment, as she continued to work herself into him, a low groan as she finally bottomed out into him, the two girls pressing against him.

It was a heavy orgasm that rocked him, his cock spurting gushes of seed against Nora’s full breasts, leaving the water to wash it away, as they started to move. Pyrrha’s arms around him to support him, Nora’s fingers searching his nipples and squeezing and jerking them, moans of an incredibly heated nature coming from his mouth as all of his restraint slipped.

“Fuck me.”

It was a command, and they obeyed. Nora and Pyrrha’s cocks sawed into his ass with deep thrusts, the two girls putting effort in it, Pyrrha’s tension making him feel solidly held, and he grew erect once more, Nora’s orgasm the first, as thick gushes of seed splattered his insides, the burning inside his loins growing ever more, as he panted and heaved, Pyrrha close as well, if he guessed right.

She was on that verge, on that edge, brimming with the heavy load that came from the depths, ready to pump him full, a womanly moan from her lips, a low ‘Jaune!’ from her mouth that set him ablaze with desire, as thick globs of sperm shot into his tight ass, leaking from the point where those two hard dicks supported him.

Pyrrha’s grip slackened, and he felt himself slide down, those cocks leaving a trail of white seed against his skin as he was left holding on to Nora’s hips, that flaccid cock in sight. He wanted to open his mouth to suck it again, but Pyrrha stopped him, taking his head in a grip and turning him around.

“We should do this again in the future, but... But be a boyfriend, rather than a girlfriend, okay? You’re going to have pleasure too, just as Ren will. Don’t go ass-first into danger... Wasn’t that how you said it, Nora?”

Nora’s amused giggle was loud, as she patted his head, her shaft smacking against his face as she turned around.

“Now that’s a description for my Rennie... But yes, I suppose... I liked it, though. You’ve got a nice, tight ass... And I think you gave Pyrrha many orgasms, so you’re a good fucker too. Don’t sell your sword-wielding skills short, Mister Arc... Your girlfriend likes them!”

He supposed that was true.

There may be more team get-togethers in the future, it seemed.

He couldn’t wait. It would be hot, exciting and thrilling, with enough to keep them all occupied for weeks.

So, Pyrrha didn’t mind letting him take the lead and being her boyfriend... That could work. Her cock could be worked one way, and he’d take her another. He had plans. She’d _love_ them.

Now... It’d be time to get clean and clear up the mess. A bed that was left a mess for too long would stain, and that’d be worse!

* * *

**This was commissioned by a commissioner who would like to remain anonymous. I hope people have enjoyed this work, and to have a great day!**


End file.
